They not gonna get us
by Melissa Saberhagen
Summary: L'histoire de Mrs Coulter et Lord Asriel ... Résumé nul. Venez lire, et rewiwez !P.S : J'ai républier cette fic avec mon nouveau compte, ce n'est pas de la copie !


_N/A : __J'ai donc républié cette fic avec mon nouveau compte ... ce n'est pas de la copie ! _

**They Not Gonna Get Us**

**Chapitre 1 :**

"Encore un de ses ennuyeux dîners de l'Institut, songea un homme blond au yeux bleus, qui avait pour nom Asriel. Si Boréal ne m'avait pas invité ..."

Tout en remuant ces pensées sarcastiques, il caressa son Daemon, un léopard des neiges, nommé Stelmaria et observa les autres membres de l'Institut Arctique Royal, appuyé contre un mur, avec un œil impitoyable qui montrait immédiatement la puissance du personnage.

Il y a peu de temps, il était parti explorer le nord, et par la suite était devenu riche. Il avait la réputation d'être fougueux et passionné, mais aussi légèrement méprisant de tout ce qui avait trait à l'autorité et aux obligations.

Enfin, un vieillard, aux cheveux gris plaqués en arrière le salua

,-Lord Asriel, fit il en hochant la tête.

,-Lord Boréal, marmonna son interlocuteur de sa voix un peu rauque.

Et il se serrèrent la main. Les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment. Asriel le fréquentait uniquement pour ses intérêts personnels, et il en était de même pour l'autre. Le Daemon serpent de Boreal commença a s'approcher du léopard des neiges, qui failli le découper en deux avec ses griffes.

,-Calme, Stella, laisse cette pourriture tranquille.

Boreal ne releva pas, car il avait aussi peur du jeune homme que de se voir la gorge tranchée par son Daemon. Aussi préféra-t-il faire comme si rien ne c'était produit.

,-Puis-je vous présenter Mrs Marisa Coulter, une de nos nouveaux membres ?

La jeune femme s'avança alors. Elle était vraiment belle, pensa Asriel. De longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage fin. Elle portait une robe de soirée, qui rendait son regard absolument sexy. Les autres femmes jetèrent fréquemment des regards jaloux à la belle jeune dame, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Son Daemon, un singe doré, jetait des regards furtifs dans toute la salle. Asriel sentit son cœur battre la chamade

,-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Madame, dit-il en souriant, mais son ton était un peu dur.

,-Moi de même, milord, répondit-elle poliment . Je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais vu … c'est étrange, je connais quasiment tout le monde à l'Institut …

Lord Boreal ricana :

,-Oh, notre ami Asriel est a tendance légèrement asociale. Il lui arrive souvent de jeter des remarques sarcastiques déplaisantes, et de renier la plupart des règles des politesse, ce qui le rend encore plus antipathique …

,-Stella ? murmura le principal interéssé

Le fauve grogna en ouvrant grand la gueule. Le spectacle de ce vieux vert de peur eu l'air d'amuser grandement Coulter. L'image de la gorge tranchée revint a Boreal, il préféra alors partir. Asriel soupira :

,-Grand dieu que je hais cet homme.

,-Il ne m'a pas fais non plus bonne impression, milord.

,-S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Asriel, dit celui ci brutalement

La jeune femme parut surprise de tant de familiarité, mais elle sourit, en rougissant un peu.

,-D'accord … Asriel. Appelez moi Marisa alors.

,-Très bien.

Il repoussa une mèche qui tombait sur son front et ajouta.

,-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Il est rare que des femmes viennent rejoindre l'Institut, du coup, la nouvelle circule vite.

,-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Vous aussi, vous êtes plutôt célèbre depuis votre voyage dans le nord. Dites moi en quelques mots .J'y suis allée moi aussi, et j'ai trouvé cet endroit vraiment fascinant.

Asriel s'approcha d'une table, prit un verre de champagne et commença a parler. Marisa resta suspendue a ses lèvres pendant un long moment. Ses aventures dans le nord étaient étonnantes, et il semblait posséder le don de rendre chaque mot qu'il prononçait comme magique.

Soudain, a peine consciente du temps qui passait elle regarda sa montre et poussa un petit cri.

,-1 heure du matin !

Oh … vous avez raison, il se fait tard, dit Asriel d'un ton désinvolte. Je vous raccompagne a vos appartements ?

,-Volontiers.

Elle lui pris le bras, et ils s'engagèrent dans un long couloir ou se trouvaient les chambres des membres de l'institut.

,-Je … crois que c'est ici, déclara Marisa d'une voix mal assurée.

,-C'est ici, répliqua Asriel, semblant toujours ailleurs.

Et, doucement, elle l'embrassa. Alors qu'il lui rendait son baiser, Marisa ouvrit la porte, et , se déplaçant aussi vite et gracieusement que son Daemon, elle alla vers le lit. Asriel, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire, l'y abaissa. La nuit qui suivit fut une nuit comme aucun des deux n'en eu déjà vécu.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_vala ça vous a plus ? si oui, rewiewez plize ! si ça plait, je continue._


End file.
